


Not Now, Honey, I'm On a Conference Call (A4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Best PA ever, Distracting, Oral Sex, Other, Teasing, Vanilla, Working from Home, back rub, finger/stroking, front rub, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: Working at home has its perks. The commute is painless, you can't beat the dress code... and if you're really lucky, your in-house assistant is willing to take care of you in every way you need.
Relationships: partners - Relationship





	Not Now, Honey, I'm On a Conference Call (A4A)

Not Now, Honey, I'm On a Conference Call (A4A)  
[vanilla] [working from home] [playful] [teasing] [distracting] [back rub] [front rub] [fingering/stroking] [under the desk] [cunnilingus/BJ] [best PA ever]

Working at home has its perks. The commute is painless, you can't beat the dress code... and if you're really lucky, your in-house assistant is willing to take care of you in every way you need.

Possible effects: stray desk sounds, phone beeps

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(noises/timing suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\--------------------------  
[stray working noises if you like; swiveling in chair, typing or shuffling of papers etc]

...and I guess there's not much else. Things are still running fine on our end. Everything's on schedule, so you'll have all the reports in your hands by the end of the month. So is there anything else you'll need from me or the rest of the team? (pause) All right. I'm glad to hear it. (pause) Definitely, I'll do that. Likewise, let me know if there's anything we forgot to cover here. Otherwise we'll plan to check in next week. The usual time? (pause) Thanks. You too. Good work, everyone. Talk to you soon. (murmuring) Now where's the button... come on, stupid app... ah. Good.

[b/g footsteps]

Whew... oh hi. Hey, that's good timing. Bleurgh. I hate video chats. (sigh) What's up? How long were you over in the doorway? Were you waiting for me to finish? (pause) Yeah, good idea. They know I'm working at home, but they don't need to see you wandering around in the background. Certainly not dressed like *that.* (laugh) But at least I can get away with sitting here in no pants...

So was there something you wanted? I have one more conference call here, then it's definitely break time. Hmmm, I think we could use a shower. Sound good? (pause) No, I don't think so. This should just be a quick one. Thankfully it's only by phone this time. (pause) Oh. Sure! Yes, I could definitely use more coffee. How'd you know? That'd be great. Thanks. (kiss) You're the best personal assistant I've ever had in this office. (laugh)

Whew. All right. Now what time is it?...

[quick rustling or typing; phone beeps/ringing]

Hi? (pause) We're ok here? Oh good, I can hear you. Yes, I'm here. Who else is on the line? (pause) All right, I'm sure the others won't take long. I don't think we have a whole lot to cover anyway, so this should be pretty painless...

[aside - whispering or talking low as if covering the phone]  
Mmm, thanks, sweetie. Just set it down here, that's good. Oh, is that a muffin too? (sniff) Oh, that smells *great*. Thank you. You know just what I like.

[normal business voice]  
Ok. Good, then it sounds like we've got everyone. I don't think we had a schedule here, so who wants to go first? (pause) Sure, go right ahead.

[aside]  
What is it, babe? Something else you need? (pause) No, I'm fine. (chuckle) You definitely covered everything *I* need. I didn't even realize I was dying for a snack. Hmm, what are you...? (pause) Oh, come on. You don't need to rub my shoulders too. Really, I'm...

[normal]  
Oh. Yes? (pause) Yeah! Uh-huh, sure. Your files did come through this morning. Actually, I think I did see one more request coming up while I was on my last call just now. Let me see... yep, there was, but not a big rush on that. I'll just send it over...

[aside]  
(sigh) Mmmmm. Yes, I guess that is good. But honey, look, I need to concentrate here...

[normal]  
All right, sent. It should be coming through now. (pause) Yes, that's right. It'll be fine if you get to it sometime today, no hurry. Who's next?

[aside]  
Ooh, yeah, that was nice. Thanks. (laugh) Why, are you offering a real back rub later? Hmm, that would be a good way to finish the work week... then it'll be time for our happy hour... oh! Hey, where are you going with that han--

[normal]  
Hmmm? No. Actually I still haven't heard back about that one yet, but I'm emailing her again now. I'll let you know as soon as I-- (small breath)-- uh, hear something. Did you have anything else?

[aside]  
What the hell are you doing? Just because I have to stay in the chair here... uhhhh...

[normal]  
Ahhh, yes, that's right. Yesterday's reports are all done. I should have them all by the end of today. (pause) Oh? No, I don't think I got that. Did she email them to me? I'll check... *ummmm*... oh, I see. You're right. I'll make sure to include the new stuff too. Thanks for the reminder.

[aside]  
Watch it! (pause) Well yes, you're... mmmmmm.... (gasp) good at that.... [warningly] Just be careful there...

[normal]  
Sorry, what was that? Ahem. Oh yes, I actually had a question about that one. Did you get my email from... let me see... Wednesday? I can re-send it if you-- (pause) oh, ok. Good. Yeah, you can see the part I wasn't sure about. Can you maybe help clear that up when you get a chance? (pause) Sure. Let's talk about it more on Monday. Uhhhhhhh.. who's next?

[aside]  
(deep breath) Whew. What was *that*? You are going to be in some trouble later. You were really-- (pause) what? What are you doing down there? I didn't drop anything under the des... ah! Hey-- *mff*! Ahhhhh..

[normal]  
[trying not to breathe/pant too loud]  
Ahmmmm. Um. No? Uhhh, no, I don't think so. But that shouldn't matter anyway... ahmm, I don't think anyone will need it finished till next week either. So don't worry about getting that done right away. Ok, I'll... ahhhhh... could you just hang on a second?

[aside]  
(heavy panting for a couple moments)  
(low moan)  
(deep breath)

[normal]  
No, that's definitely.. *fine*. I mean, it can definitely wait if you've got other important things to do. Just finish up... when you can. (pause) Yes, let me know. That'll be a big help. (slow inhale) All right? Does anybody have anything else? Like I said, I figured this would be a pretty basic check-in. (pause) It sounds like everything's coming along.. uh... just *great*... ummm.... so. We're all good? Last call for now... (pause) Ahhh, then *that's it*. We'll catch up next week. Check your calendars.

[aside]  
(more panting)  
*Nnnnnnngh*!

[normal]  
Great. Thanks very much, everyone. You know how to reach me if there's anything else. Otherwise, enjoy your weekend... uh huh.... thanks again. Take care. See you!

[under breath] Gaahhhhh.... let me just... make sure... it's off.....

[beep]

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Oh yes. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck. You... (pant) You're in SUCH trouble for that. You.. (gasp) oh. Yes! Mmmm! Right there. mmmm... ahhhhhh... yes! YES!

(cumming sounds - moans, screams, whatever etc)

(winding down, panting)

Oh fuck. I don't BELIEVE that. You..... what got *into* you? (long laugh) Wow. That... wow. (sigh) (pause) Uh-huh. You're right, I should have known. That's what I get for having you as a personal assistant. (laugh) (pause) True, I guess that is one reason I... hired you. Yes, definitely. (sigh) Whew. All right. Maybe you deserve a raise. Let's see... just let me finish breakfast. Then I think we really need that shower. We can discuss your review in more depth. Then maybe... negotiate some more benefits later. (pause) Aww. Well, it's what you deserve. (laugh) There's nobody that does *such* a good job helping me out. You really are... (kiss) the best I've ever had.


End file.
